I love you
by TheDemonMirajane
Summary: He has to say it five times before she believes it.


**I**

The first time he says it he doesn't mean to, it just slips out.

She's about to go after a particularly dangerous guild with Jellal and Meredy and he's worried. It's not that he doesn't believe in them, believe in her, he just can't help it.

So when she turns to run after them it seems only natural to stop her with a hand around her wrist.

"Make sure to stay safe, yea?"

She smiles that sweet smile of hers and he's a gone man.

"Of course," she says at the same time he blurts out, "I love you."

He doesn't know _why_ he says it _stupidstupid_ stupid but he does and he can't take it back. He can only watch as her eyes dim and her smile vanish.

"Okay," she responds at last and turns to join her guildmates.

Gray pretends he doesn't see the pitying look Erza gives him.

 **II**

They have a fight and that's when he says it for the second time.

"You didn't have to do this!" she's yelling and honestly he doesn't understand what's the problem.

"And what was I supposed to do?!" he yells in response because as wonderful as that woman is, she can also be so very infuriating when she wants to. "Just let him keep talking shit about you?"

Scowling, Ultear tries to calm down but it doesn't seem to work.

"You idiot, he's your friend!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it! He was being stubborn and unreasonable!"

"So you just decided to punch him?!"

"It's not the first time we've gotten in a fight, I don't see why you're getting so worked up," he mutters, finally regaining his cool.

And suddenly, Ul is very very tired.

"He had a right to be angry, Gray," she says. "And you two were raised together, I've seen the bond you have. I don't want to add extra strain on it."

Sighing, he raises her chin to force her to look him in the eyes.

"Lyon was just being a brat. I know him and I know that's not really what he thinks. He'll get around eventually. But if he ever repeats what he said, I won't hesitate to punch him again."

Trying to look away, she snorts under her breath,

"I'm not some damsel in distress that needs your help. I can handle things myself... you of all people should know this."

"I do. I know you don't _need_ my help but I _want_ to give it to you because I love you."

This time she manages to extract herself from his grasp.

"Just don't do it again."

And she's gone.

 **III**

The third time he says it, he doesn't say it to her but she still hears it.

He's sitting next to Natsu (who actually turns out to be a pretty decent company when they're not fighting), the two of them watching Jellal and Erza taking a walk on the beach where they trained for the Grand Magic Games.

"Hey, ice princess," the Dragon Slayer starts and Gray graciously chooses to ignore the insult in order to hear what the other boy has to say. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question surprises him as it's so out of the blue and it must show on his face as Natsu adds,

"I mean... _I_ haven't and now looking at them," he gestures towards the two mages. "...I was just wondering."

Gray stays silent for a while, fully aware that a pair of dark eyes were watching him from somewhere.

"Yea," he admits. "I have."

He doesn't say with who, although the fire mage asks multiple times. She knows. And that's enough for him.

 **IV**

There's a virus going around and many have fallen sick, Ultear included.

"How is she?" Gray asks Jellal as he leads him to where she is.

"As good as she can be, I suppose," the other mage shrugs and then adds, "She says she's feeling hot."

Gray only nods.

When they finally reach her, she looks so pale and tired, dark circles obvious under her eyes, that he makes a double take.

"Tch, stop looking at me like that. I'm not that hideous," she says and her voice is rough.

"Uh huh." he mutters. "Anyway, you'll be fine in a week or so."

"A whole week? You have to be kidding me," she groans, closing her eyes.

Not even noticing Jellal and Meredy going out, Gray moves closer to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Don't tell me the great Ultear Milkovich can be taken down by a simple cold."  
He receives just a scowl.

Moving even closer, he shifts so that he's lying next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" she asks quietly and he's not sure if it's because of the illness or because of something else.

"Jellal said you were feeling hot so..."

"Ah."

And it's settled.

Soon she drifts off to sleep but just before she does, she thinks she hears him whisper 'I love you'.

She's not sure if she's imagined it.

 **V**

They've survived the battle, defeated the new enemy and everything is right in the world. It's time for celebration.

The others from Fairy Tail are in the guild, drinking and laughing, but Gray isn't there.

Because a celebration for them means a goodbye for him.

"Take care," she says and he has a feeling they won't see each other for a long time.

So he finally does it. He kisses her.

He cups her face in his hands and presses their lips together. It's slow and gentle and he's pretty sure it's the best thing he's ever experienced.

"I love you," he whispers against her lips and swallows whatever she's about to say with his.

"I really fucking love you."

 **VI**

They lay together, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

He's on a mission, she just so happened to be passing nearby and the rest is history.

He's stroking her hair, looking at her, trying to memorize every detail about her.

"I love you," he murmurs as he kisses her head.

She looks at him and smiles.

"I know."

Hours later, when she's sure he's asleep, she says it back.

Few weeks later, she manages to say it to him when he's conscious.

Years later, she has no problem saying it as they kiss good morning.

* * *

 **So... I noticed the lack of GrayTear fanfics and decided to do something about it because these two are precious... and here's the end result. I hope you liked it.** **Peace out!**


End file.
